


Twisted up

by Loki_Silvertongue_laufeyson



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Silvertongue_laufeyson/pseuds/Loki_Silvertongue_laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This does switch between points of view quite quickly and frequently. The italics are from the view of my oc who is still a work in progress. The non italics are Scott's view and just a sort of narrative etc... enjoy!! Please please leave feedback, it means a lot and I am always looking to improve all my works</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twisted up

**Author's Note:**

> This does switch between points of view quite quickly and frequently. The italics are from the view of my oc who is still a work in progress. The non italics are Scott's view and just a sort of narrative etc... enjoy!! Please please leave feedback, it means a lot and I am always looking to improve all my works

She appeared from nowhere, with a scream that was pure fear and rage she pulled him away and behind her before collapsing back to the ground. The girl landed in a heap without a sound. Scott breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of gunfire stopped, seconds later car tyres screeched as the Hunters departed quickly.

A quiet whimper brought Scott flying back to reality as he focused on the girl and the very unmistakable scent of blood in the air. She was lying on her back with her hands clutching frantically at the growing blood stain on the front of her shirt.  He ran to her and skidded to a stop on his knees, his claws shrunk back into his hands as he reached out gingerly.

_“Oh god, help me… please. It hurts, please please. Make it stop… I can’t…..” I was vaguely aware of the pleading voices surrounding me in a maelstrom of sound. Then I was aware that I was alone and that those voices were in fact only a single voice and that it was coming from me. Im choking, there is a huge weight on my lungs and a blackness creeping around the edge of my eyes. But most of all, I can’t feel my legs and my stomach is on fire. I am fire. My whole body is burning, and screaming. No… That’s not right. I am screaming._

_I register movement at my side and see the boy from before there. His shirt has blood on it, but his body is clean. Why. Why is it clean. My shirt has blood on it. But my body is not clean, and I can’t move my feet. His mouth is moving, why? Why is he just making a hollow ringing sound? I can’t focus on it; I can’t hold on. I am choking again and this time I feel something running down my face, blood. It must be blood._

_He glows. His eyes glow, but then everything glows. It’s like a blurred halo surrounding everything, except me. My halo is red, red and angry and filled with a blinding agony. Suddenly the pain flares so bright that everything flashes white and then black._

She is dying, I can smell it. The wolf in me cringes from the reek of death but I am not the wolf. I am Scott McCall and she will not die for me. She is coughing again and there is blood and I need Stiles to pick up his phone. “Stiles it’s me, get Derek!! Meet me at the Animal Clinic. Now” I hang up and lean down to pick her up. “Okay, this will hurt but only for a moment. Hold on for me.” With each passing second, her pulse pumps more blood out of the wound and each pulse is more sluggish than the one before it. As I slide my hands under her, her back arches and she screams. A sound so filled with agony that it brings tears to my eyes. I can’t take her pain; I can’t do that because I would lose her. It is the one tether holding her to this life and I whisper apologies desperately. Her legs hang at an odd angle and I notice that she hasn’t moved them yet. Shit. I am at the car in a few minutes and she is still unconscious. Her breathing is slow, laboured and accompanied by a wet rasping and droplets of blood. Driving at breakneck speed, I make it to the clinic just as she comes back around with a shriek.

_I am moving, yet not moving. This is it, the end. I am dead, rushing towards my final destination with an unsteady heart and the worst pain imaginable. This thought flits around my head. I cannot grasp it, the darkness is warm but the pain is hotter. It is flooding me and all too soon I am being jostled again. My voice. Must. Make. Them. Stop. Please. Inside my head, its flashing thoughts and deafening screams. “P..p..please… make it stop. I’m sorry. Help me. HeLp ME!! HELP. SoMEOne Please… please… make it go away. LET me Die. I want to die. Please. Noooo. Someone. Anyone?” My voice is weak and strong in fluctuations. I cannot control it, it breaks and cracks. I am nothing but a puppet to my pain and a slave to my brain. The movement has stopped but a light is shining all around me, and the voices are back. The pain is here. It never left. It will rip me apart and I want to die. But the absolute terror that consumes every inch of me that isn’t taken over by pain demands that I survive. Death is to terrifying to entertain and so I hang on a knife point. One cavern is life and the other death. But here. Here the knife edge is cutting deeper and deeper into my body._

I kick the doors open and Derek grabs the girl from me, ignoring her screams and the broken begging. He places her gently on the table as Deaton and my mom -who to this point in time I hadn’t noticed- go to work with a grim determination. Her top is ripped off and I see the bullet holes, she was shot three times. Two in the stomach and one in the chest, one of them shattered her spine and perforated so many organs on the way. The one in her chest collapsed a lung and grazed her heart. I stood in shock with Stiles who was pale and looked ready to pass out from all the blood. Derek reached out and took her arm, the black lines burned into his skin for seconds before he yanked his hand back and staggered against the wall breathing heavily. “I have never..felt so much pain and so much fear before.” He looks at her again with a look that borders on resignation.

 

_The voices won’t leave me alone, they scream and confuse my senses. I don’t know if I am alone, or surrounded by a crowd. Are the voices in my head or are they real? Am I real? Then bliss. The pain lessons and I slam back into my coherent mind. Immediately I force my eyes open and focus on what is happening around me. I’m in a hospital. No, the vets? Maybe I’m not as conscious as I thought? But no. The boy from before is here, and two anxious faces are floating above me. They are trying to save me, but I know what they cannot comprehend. I will not survive this, call it a feeling, maybe intuition. But my soul is shivering and I know that I am not long for this world. The pain is starting to return but it is more of a spark than the raging inferno of before, it brings with it a whip of insanity that cracks through my mind. Suddenly, I realise that I am terrified. I. Don’t. Want. To. Die. But this is directly in conflict with the peaceful call of death that is slowly consuming my mind. Summoning my last reserves of energy, I try to find my voice._

A horrible choking sound is coming from the table. Her throat works furiously, as though she is trying to talk but all that comes from her mouth is more blood. Her body is pale in juxtaposition to the pools of crimson that mark her battered form. “I’m….” Her voice is weak and gives out before she can finish but our eyes lock and I see such despair and determination in them that my knee’s lock and I am rooted to the floor. She tries again, pushing her exhausted body to the end of her reserves. “I’m going to die.” It is a simple statement, but delivered with such pain and fear that my knees give out. She will die because of me, no worse than that. She will die for me, and I don’t even know her name. Suddenly Deaton spins to Derek, the movement so sharp that it draws my attention. “Derek, you have to turn her.” He looks conflicted, this girl-whoever she is-will have no say in this matter.

_Im losing my grip and slip slipping down the slippery slope to death the knife point has tipped and my mind is letting go and im falling and falling into the abyss and im terrified so scared scared of what I might find on the other side more scared of what im leaving on this side scared of what I never did scared of what i will never do scared that death is the finish what if there is no tomorrow what then do i stay in this black forever under this oppressive and immobilising blanket. But finally, something acts as a brake. My freefall halts with a jolt and I enter a moment of peaceful lucidity. It is now that it truly dawns on my mind that I have a handful of moments left on this earth._

An argument has broken out, Deaton wants Derek to bite the girl, as does Stiles. But part of me doesn’t wish to inflict this on anyone, let alone someone we know nothing about. My moral side is winning though and I join in the fight. A feeble voice cuts through the room and we fall silent. I can almost hear my mom’s heart breaking at the sound of the

 “Im so scared. I don’t want to die. Please, I didn’t mean it. It hurts so much. Can someone help me? Make it stop, make the pain go away.” Her voice is so incredibly tired and filled with pain. Derek locks eyes with me and I see the resolve in them, “Derek. This could kill her.” He just stares at me with this infuriatingly unimpressed glare fixed on his face. “She IS dying. Look at your mom Scott… She knows it, we can all smell it. Even the girl knows. Who are you to deny her the one thing that could save her life?” He was angry, but I still couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was slipping from my control too quickly and I could do nothing to stop it. I took a few deep breaths and nodded my head before turning away as Derek’s eyes flashed red and he stepped forward with extended claws. My mom pulled Stiles and I into a hug and I could hear her erratic heartbeat not to mention that both of them reeked of panic and sadness.

_The voices were too quiet to hear with only occasional shouts but even these could not break through the fog that clouded my tired mind. A static buzzing was filling my head and the pain had dulled down, it was like stepping into water that is so hot it feels cold. I was floating away and my prayers had not been answered no matter how desperately I begged. I was terrified but everything felt heavy and I couldn’t move, my eyes were open but unseeing and I knew this was it. I was about to die. Then a single spot of pain, it ran like fire through my tired veins and I clenched my teeth but screams tore through anyway. I thrashed around, amazed that I could move again, but the pain of this was almost enough to make me wish for death again. Then as the flames reached a peak, I became aware that the pain was slowly going away, leaving a blissful cool in its place. I felt my spine reconnect and the pain doubled again but not for long. It was slowly withdrawing and I opened my tightly shut eyes. I was in the vets still, but it was morning. A man stood next to me, the vet was sat on a chair in the corner and two teenage boys were sleeping on the floor propped up against a medicine cabinet. The man stood next to me looked dead on his feet, but he made an effort to soften his harsh features into a smile._

_He couldn’t keep my attention for long as I was being called away into the dark recesses of my mind again, every single part of my body ached with a bone numbing exhaustion and this time I let myself slip off into sleep quietly and without fear._


End file.
